


Побежденные

by Cornelia



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от G до T [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Historia - Fandom
Genre: Airplanes, Death, Gen, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Near Death Experiences, Prophecy, Women in the Military, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: В 1917 году маленькая Аника встретила в горах странного незнакомца, который дал ей обещание. Его обещание сбылось в 1945. История про судьбу, войну, смерть и самолеты.
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841557
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Побежденные

**Author's Note:**

> Условный исторический прототип ОЖП - Мелитта фон Штауффенберг.

По обочинам узкой тропки росли незабудки, и она увела Анику с камешка на камешек через быстро бегущий ручеек в рощу с густым ольховым подлеском. Здесь стояли влажные зеленоватые сумерки, деревья шептались у Аники за спиной. Ей стало зябко, она плотнее запахнула на груди курточку и заторопилась вперед. Хотелось скорее выбраться под солнце.

Наконец Аника проскользнула между склонившимися над тропинкой ольхами, роща расступилась, и открылся луг, покрытый желтыми, белыми и синими цветами. За лугом высоко поднимался крутой горный склон. На нем отчаянно цеплялись за трещины в камнях маленькие кривые сосенки.

Аника знала это место: тропинка вела через луг к перевалу, за которым лежала долина, со всех сторон окруженная скалами. Дедушка все лето обещал взять Анику туда на пикник и показать озеро и пещеру с древними рисунками на стенах, но до сих пор так и не собрался.

Аника немного побаивалась густых лесных сумерек, но на открытом пространстве всегда чувствовала себя уверенно. И она всерьез задумалась, не отправиться ли ей в долину одной и не поискать ли пещеру, и, возможно, так и сделала бы, но дорогу ей преграждал человек в длинном темном плаще. Он стоял прямо на тропинке, спиной к Анике, совсем недалеко от нее, но на ее шаги не обернулся. Аника замерла и в нерешительности рассматривала незнакомца. Будет ли вежливо его окликнуть? Или лучше уйти?

Он стоял неподвижно, лишь слегка притопывал ногой в высоком сапоге, и вдруг поднял руки перед собой, как дирижер, который дает оркестру знак играть.

Несколько раз папа брал Анику на концерт в городском парке Аугсбурга, и оркестр всегда играл вальсы и польки, и ой какие вкусные там были пирожные! Вот и незнакомец так же поднял руки. Он даже держал в руке палочку, но никакого оркестра перед ним не было, только луг с цветущими ветреницами и водосбором, и высокие скалы.

Аника не сдержала удивленного вздоха, и незнакомец тут же развернулся. Его движение сопровождалось тихим серебристым звоном — это звякнули подвески на прикрепленной к жилету цепочке. Гладко выбритое лицо незнакомца оказалось бледным и скуластым. Аника решила, что он одних лет с ее братом Йоханесом — двадцати пяти, может, тридцати, в общем, еще не старый. Йоханеса Аника не видела с самого Рождества, в усадьбе и деревне остались только старики, как дедушка, а кроме них только пастор и дурачок Мартин, такой бестолковый, что ему даже гусей не доверяли пасти. Те, кто изредка приезжал на побывку домой, носили военную форму, но наряд незнакомца на нее совсем не походил. Он носил ледерхозе и жилет, расшитые цветочными узорами, а жилет еще и украшали серебряные и костяные фигурки, подвешенные на цепочку. Дедушка надевал похожий наряд по праздникам, а незнакомец счел вполне подходящим для того, чтобы прогуляться по горам в будний день. При этом он не носил ни войлочной шляпы с заткнутым за ленту перышком, какую всегда носил дедушка, ни цилиндра, как папа, ни кепки, или котелка, или фуражки. Его волосы отливали на солнце белым золотом.

Но самым удивительным показался Анике плащ. Для сюртука слишком короткий, для пальто слишком широкий и летящий, с серебряным шитьем на рукавах, из ткани, какой Анника никогда не видела. Два года назад родители показали ей короля и королеву, которые проезжали по улице в автомобиле во время визита в Аугсбург. Но королева и ее платье Анику сильно разочаровали — королева оказалась уже немолодой женщиной с уютным полным лицом, а платье на ней было скучного тускло-сливового цвета. Зато плащ незнакомца выглядел совершенно по-королевски. Он казался то бархатно-синим, как небо поздним вечером, то отливал изумрудной зеленью, как сосны на дальних склонах гор, а порой проблескивал красноватой медью и желтой бронзой.

Пока Аника раздумывала, что ей никогда еще не приходилось видеть такого удивительного и странного наряда, незнакомец спросил:

— Ты еще кто такая? — Голос у него оказался молодой и звонкий. — Ну, что молчишь?

Незнакомец подошел и склонился, чтобы разглядеть Анику поближе. Нагибаться ему пришлось как следует, потому что ростом она не вышла, девочки в школе даже дразнили её коротышкой. Аника тоже смогла разглядеть его лицо повнимательнее. Оказалось, что брови и ресницы у него светлые, а глаза очень странные — один голубой, а другой карий.

Легкий ветерок скатился с гор, ольхи зашептались у Аники за спиной, и ее сердце затрепыхалось в груди от ужаса и восторга. Она вдруг поняла, как объяснить все странности незнакомца. Чудесно одетого незнакомца, которого она встретила на краю ольховой рощи. Конечно, это Король Ольх, волшебный король из песни. Йоханес любил напевать ее, когда грустил, а в этом году Аника читала балладу в школе. Король Ольх чарами заманивает детей, которые гуляют в лесу, похищает прямо из-под носа родителей и уносит в заколдованный замок, где дети вечно играют с веселыми эльфами среди волшебных садов и озер. Жутко, но и заманчиво тоже.

Незнакомец все еще выжидающе смотрел на нее своими разноцветными глазами, и Аника наконец нашла в себе силы, чтобы сделать книксен и пискнуть:

— Меня зовут Аника фон Ройссенверг. Представившись, она скосила глаза вниз и попыталась разглядеть хвост, который упоминался в балладе. Хвоста под полами чудесного плаща она не обнаружила. Опутывать Анику чарами и похищать незнакомец тоже не торопился. Напротив, спросил недовольным тоном:

— И почему ты меня так разглядываешь?

Он выпрямился и стоял, покачивая в пальцах палочку. Деревянную, узловатую. Ее нельзя было принять за только что сломанную ветку, потому что ее тщательно отполировали и покрыли лаком, но для трости она была слишком коротка. Анике на мгновение показалось, что на узком конце палочки вспыхнула и исчезла белая искорка. Аника моргнула.

— Я подумала, что вы… — она запнулась, но искорка мелькнула снова, и Аника выпалила на одном дыхании: — Я думаю, вы чародейский король.

— Ну и дела! — воскликнул незнакомец и заложил руки за спину, скрыв палочку от глаз Аники. — И что же, мама и папа не рассказывали тебе, что волшебники и чародейство существуют только в сказках?

Плащ лежал на его плечах — совершенно обычный, темно-зеленый, просто защита от горной прохлады, и вообще незнакомец сейчас так походил на Йоханеса, когда он решал на правах старшего брата прочесть Анике нотацию, что щекам стало жарко, и Аника опустила глаза. Как же она сглупила! Выставила себя полной дурочкой, а ведь ей уже почти десять лет и в школе она учится хорошо. Она представила, что незнакомец заглянет завтра-послезавтра с визитом в дедушкину усадьбу — и как же все будут над ней потешаться. Приняла соседа за эльфа.

— Так что еще за чародейский король?

Как ни было Анике неловко, но отвечать пришлось.

— Король Ольх, король эльфов, — покаянно сказала она. — Из песни. Из баллады Гете.

Незнакомец неожиданно расхохотался, и мнение Аники снова качнулось. Ни один воспитанный господин не стал бы так хохотать. Аника вообще не представляла себе взрослого, который смеялся бы настолько открыто и заразительно. Ей снова стало страшновато.

— Значит, чародейский король. И чем он занимается, этот твой Король Ольх? — отсмеявшись, спросил незнакомец.

— Очаровывает путников, особенно детей, и забирает их в свой замок, — быстро ответила Аника.

— Вот как. Зачем же?

Аника немного растерялась.

— Ну… Просто они его пленяют умом и красотой. И еще они играют с его детьми.

Незнакомец снова хохотнул. Он совсем не торопился Анику очаровывать и похищать. Может быть, она совсем не пленила его ни красотой, ни умом, ни обаянием. Аника почувствовала легкий укол обиды, к тому же страх уже совсем прошел, и ей отчаянно захотелось хоть глазком взглянуть на волшебный замок.

— А где ваш замок? — спросила она.

Веселость незнакомца мигом исчезла.

— Какая же ты докучливая, магла. У меня еще нет никакого замка. Я только собираюсь его построить.

— Где?

— От любопытства кошка сдохла, — отрезал он.

Аника никогда не слышала такой поговорки. Наверное, это была поговорка из страны эльфов.

— И часто ты здесь гуляешь, Аника фон что-то там?

— Иногда. Дедушка обещал меня взять в долину за перевалом, — Аника показала рукой в сторону скал, — и показать пещеру с древними рисунками. Я там раньше не была, потому что мы раньше не приезжали в усадьбу, но сейчас война. Папа все время занят на заводе, у него важный заказ, а Йоханес сражается во Франции. Йоханес — мой брат. Он очень храбрый.

Аника подумала, что и она тоже не трусиха. Другая на ее месте давно бы сбежала. Воодушевленная собственной смелостью, она спросила:

— А можно будет увидеть ваш замок? Когда вы его построите?

Незнакомец фыркнул в точности как Йоханес, когда Аника докучала ему совсем уж глупостями, и опять показался Анике обычным. Йоханес тоже ворчал и фыркал и даже грозился отшлепать за то, что отвлекает от важных дел, но потом обязательно соглашался прокатить на плечах, или поиграть в мяч, или сводить погулять. Так что Аника собралась попросить еще раз, но лицо незнакомца неожиданно затуманилось — так к закату подергивается дымкой озеро, — и это снова придало ему сходства с нечеловеческим существом.

— Увидишь, — вдруг сказал он. Его голос звучал глухо, тоже словно сквозь туман. — Ты увидишь мой замок, маленькая магла, когда у тебя вырастут крылья.

Удивленная Аника открыла рот, чтобы обрушить на незнакомца новые вопросы, главным образом про то, как же ей отрастить крылья, но он встряхнул головой и предостерегающе поднял руку, в которой по-прежнему сжимал деревянную палочку. Взгляд его стал ясным и сердитым.

— А теперь убирайся! — воскликнул он. — Возвращайся откуда пришла и беги быстрее.

Он нетерпеливо притопнул ногой, словно отгоняя наглую кошку. Аника послушалась, развернулась, побежала прочь по той же тропке. Через рощу, через ручей, по каменистому лугу и по дорожке пошире, обложенной по обочинам камнями и посыпанной щебнем, чтобы не раскисала в дождь. Мимо аккуратных домиков деревни к дедушкиной усадьбе.

Шум далекой горной лавины следовал за ней по пятам.

***

Горный обвал в тот день завалил перевал в ту самую долину, где Аника так мечтала побывать. Старый Петер, один из двух оставшихся в деревне пастухов, не вернулся домой. Ушел искать заблудившуюся корову и так и пропал — посчитали, что погиб в обвале. Обычно лавины сходили весной, вместе с таянием снегов, но и летом случалось, что покатится по склону камешек, повлечет за собой другие — и вот уже грохочет и несется с горы каменная волна. Некоторое время в деревне поговаривали о том, чтобы расчистить перевал снова, но скоро эти разговоры стихли: работать было некому, да и других забот хватало.

Аника понимала, что рассказывать о встрече с «королем эльфов» не стоит. Дедушка просто не поверил бы и поднял на смех, а мама разволновалась бы и отругала, за то, что Аника убегала слишком далеко и разговаривала с незнакомцем, да еще таким чудаком. Но некоторое время идея отрастить крылья ее очень занимала. Она знала, что это невозможно, и все же крылья представлялись ей снова и снова. Заполняли сны ночью и альбомы днем. Слюдяные и сетчатые, как у стрекозы, цветные, как у бабочки, покрытые скользкими белыми перьями, как у дедушкиных гусей, кожистые, как у древних ящеров, которых Аника видела только на картинках.

Потом лето кончилось, Аника с мамой вернулись в Аугсбург, Аника снова пошла в школу. За год она так вытянулась, что ее больше не дразнили коротышкой. Потом кончилась война. Аника все реже вспоминала странного человека в чудном плаще, похожего на эльфийского короля из баллады и немного на Йоханеса, который погиб в 1917 году во Франции.

О крыльях она тоже позабыла. Отец хотел, чтобы после школы она окончила курсы и помогала с семейным делом, которое за время войны пошло в гору. Он, конечно, не надеялся, что дочь заменит ему погибшего сына, но хоть какая-то помощь. Аника не возражала, учиться ей нравилось. А потом отец взял ее в Лондон на авиавыставку…

До той осени Аника пару раз летала на дирижабле, когда сопровождала маму в лечебницу на воды. Видела авиаторов в кинохрониках и на парадах. Равнодушно пропускала мимо ушей новости: человек впервые пересек Атлантику по воздуху; поставлен новый рекорд дальности полета, новый рекорд высоты, новый рекорд скорости. Тогда рекорды в авиации ставили по десятку за год.

Все это Анику не трогало, но на выставке она шла по летному полю между самолетами, названий которых не знала, вдыхала запах керосина, машинного масла, разогретых двигателей, и новый мир открывался перед ней, захватывающий и заманчивый. Она уже принадлежала ему, уже дышала им. Как будто это не она выбирала, а этот мир уже выбрал ее.

— Я хочу научиться летать, папа, — сказала она отцу тем же вечером за ужином.

— Что за глупости! У женщины нет будущего в авиации. Это занятие для богатых бездельниц, а не профессия. Наша семья достаточно обеспечена, однако я не собираюсь потакать твоим прихотям.

Через год Аника поступила в технический университет в Мюнхене. Через шесть лет работала на секретной базе, затерявшейся на равнинах Саксонии. Германии запретили проектировать военные самолеты, так что даже между собой они чаще говорили о гражданской авиации, по крайней мере в первые годы. Аника строила самолеты — стремительные и маневренные, мощные и надежные — и знала, что рано или поздно они станут безжалостными истребителями и тяжелыми бомбардировщиками, но не слишком об этом задумывалась. Через год работы на базе она стала летчиком-испытателем.

Теперь у нее были крылья.

Тела самолетов — металл, дерево и брезент — подчинялись ей, как ее собственное. Она летала на любых: на миниатюрных авиетках, мощных истребителях, одна из первых подняла в небо четырехмоторный гигант- бомбардировщик. Интерес к чудесным нарядам и королевским платьям остался в детстве. Теперь она носила комбинезон и кожаный шлем, волосы стригла коротко и пристрастилась курить папиросы.

«Крылатый человек», так называли ее в 30-е годы. В 40-х она, одна из немногих, получила другое прозвище — «валькирия Рейха».

***

На высоте под тысячу метров все становилось неважным. Ее война состояла из рукоятей и рычагов, ритмичного гула двигателей, глухой тяжести перегрузок. Из стремительного воздушного танца с противником, таким же крылатым, как и она сама. Война в небе не пахла кровью и гарью сожженных городов, но к осени сорок четвертого даже Аника почувствовала горький запах поражения. Им веяло от испуганных и пустых лиц вокруг, от окончательно оскудевших пайков, от заголовков скверно напечатанных газет.

Американцы взяли ее родной Аугсбург и разбомбили Дессау, где Аника много лет назад впервые поднялась в небо. Русские подходили к Берлину. С востока и с запада Германия оказалась в тисках.

***

Аника вылетела не на боевое задание.

Ей приказали переправить срочный пакет на базу у самой границы со Швейцарией и поступить в распоряжение тамошнего начальства. Майор передавал Анике документы с таким лицом, словно сам не понимал смысла собственных приказов. Впрочем, последние дни все их действия больше походили на агонию, чем на слаженную работу. Но Аника обрадовалась. Она устала ждать.

Вылететь удалось не сразу. Стояла густая облачность, все таяло в дождевой мороси, и пики Альп потерялись в тумане. А потом разом распогодилось. Небо расчистилось, заголубело, и выяснилось, что солнце светит уже совсем по-весеннему.

Вскоре под крылом поплыли горные склоны. Зимняя белизна уже сменилась свежей зеленью, ярко расцвеченной желтыми и синими мазками весенних цветов. Жизнерадостная картина, если бы не мелькали среди цветущих лугов заброшенные городки и деревни, тут и там вместо домов — черные пятна пожарищ.

Всего в сотне километров на юго-восток лежала деревушка, где Аника жила с дедушкой и мамой летом 1917-го. Что там сейчас? Территория еще принадлежала Германии, но большего Аника не знала. Она вдруг развеселилась. Какой она тогда была смешной девчонкой. Король Ольх. Вот ведь фантазия!

Самолет появился справа и завис на двух часах. Словно кто-то поставил на ослепительной голубизне неба росчерк пером — длинная черта низко расположенного крыла, над ним короткая — хвостового оперения и жирная вертикальная линия корпуса. Ярким всполохом отразилось солнце в бронированном стекле купола. Еще мгновение спустя Аника узнала силуэт. Американский «Мустанг». Модель 51D. Хорош, что и говорить: изящная линия низко расположенного крыла, выверенные обводы корпуса. Аника выругалась. Она не ожидала, что столкнется с американским истребителем так близко к швейцарской границе. Союзники уверенно овладели небом еще прошлым летом, и воздушные бои почти прекратились. Вылетали обычно тяжелыми и средними бомбардировщиками на крупные наземные цели: заводы, военные базы, большие города.

Аника круто ушла влево и вниз. Не стоило надеяться, что американец ее не заметил. Она видела, как он заходит сзади, то появляется, то исчезает в зеркале заднего обзора. «Бюккер» шел на предельной скорости, для «Мустанга» же — не труднее, чем легкая пробежка.

Что Аника могла против него? «Бюккер» был маленьким учебным самолетом, на воздушный бой не способным. В последние месяцы этих малюток стали оснащать противотанковыми гранатометами, но самолет, на котором летела Аника, использовали для доставки срочных депеш. Все, что у нее было, — «вальтер». В ближнем бою против такого же малютки, как ее «Бюккер», она могла бы что-то сделать. Да и за «Мустангами» Аника знала слабину: достаточно одного меткого попадания в двигатель, чтобы доставить ему проблем. Вот только он к Анике и не приблизится на расстояние пистолетного выстрела. Бить станет метров с двухсот.

Аника оказалась мышонком в лапах у кошки. Американец не только крупнее и мощнее, но и быстрее, и в маневренности «Бюккеру» не уступал. Рассчитывать почти не на что, только на юркость да на то, что американцу будет недосуг всерьез разбираться с такой незначительной целью. Но оказалось, времени у американца предостаточно. Он гнал Анику вперед к белоснежным горным пикам.

Страха не было. Аника сосредоточилась на привычных и полных смысла действиях по управлению самолетом. Она даже наслаждалась, выжимая из «Бюккера» все, на что тот был способен.

Американец ушел вверх, потом снизился, Аника уже видела в зеркале очертания пилота за стеклянным колпаком кабины. Он мог бы атаковать, но, похоже, просто забавлялся, хотел размять крылья. Наконец, он горкой нырнул вниз и атаковал сверху сзади. Аника ждала этого и ушла вправо. Сухая дробь пулеметного огня застучала по хвостовой части. «Бюккер» вздрагивал под выстрелами, как живой. Резкий короткий скрип, еще один — это перебиты фермы фюзеляжа. Это ничего. Это «Бюккер» выдержит.

Аника заложила новый вираж, но «Мустанг» уже обошел ее дугой и зашел сбоку. Новая очередь прошила правый борт. Рычаг направления дернулся у Аники в руке, но упругой отзывчивости не потерял. Значит, тросы целы.

Американец опять исчез из поля видимости. Он играл с ней — и впрямь кошка подбрасывает когтями пойманную мышь. Поднялся выше, снова нырнул вниз, теперь зашел сверху слева. Новая очередь. Два обжигающих удара в плечо и в грудь. Мигом позже боль ослепила Анику. Она вцепилась в рычаги, помнила только о том, что нельзя дать самолету нырнуть вниз. Дрожь подраненной машины слилась с ее собственной. Когда Аника снова смогла видеть, она осторожно повела головой вправо, влево. Обзор слева от одиннадцати часов застилал пар, который валил из пробитой трубки радиатора. «Мустанг» исчез.

Аника посмотрела на приборную панель. «Бюккер» терял высоту. Она и сама это чувствовала в мелких ныряющих толчках, в нервных подрагиваниях рычагов. Они отдавались болью в груди и плече так же, как и собственные вдохи и выдохи, но состояние крылатого тела сейчас волновало Анику больше, чем состояние двуногого. Она знала, что «Бюккер» живучий, но с пробитым радиатором в небе им долго не продержаться, даже если «Мустанг» не вернется.

Ей удалось немного стабилизировать поврежденный двигатель и сбросить скорость, чтобы снизить нагрузку. До места назначения точно не дотянуть, бегство от американца увело ее на на сотню километров в сторону от маршрута. Надо искать место для посадки.

Она вдруг поняла, что деревушка, которая только что проплыла внизу, та самая, где она жила ребенком. Аника попыталась разглядеть дедушкин дом, но крыло закрыло часть обзора, и деревушка осталась позади.

Впереди высился скалистый кряж, и снижаться на непослушной машине Аника побоялась, но вспомнила, что за скалами лежит долина. Да вот же она. Зеленое поле среди скал, стеклянный осколок озера.

Аника крепче сжала рычаги. Левая рука слушалась все хуже. Каменистые пики проскользнули всего в нескольких километрах внизу. Вспыхнуло солнце на белых снежниках. Аника повела руль высоты на себя, и «Бюккер» сначала послушно пошел в горку, но потом заплясал, резко нырнул в сторону, и Анике едва удалось увести его от столкновения со скалой. Она плавно провела самолет вдоль пика, но теперь скалы оказались между ней и долиной. Аника закрутила головой. Надо вернуться в долину. Посадить самолет. Заняться своей раной. Она искала место для маневра, просвет между скалами. Слева по-прежнему валил пар, перед глазами плыло.

Вдруг ее взгляд выхватил прямо по курсу строение, которое выделялось на фоне скал лишь чуть более светлым оттенком камня. Замок. Он стоял довольно высоко на скале, и его окружал широким зеленым кольцом лес или парк. «Бюккер» снова вильнул. Аника выровняла его и описала над замком круг. Это определенно был парк. Сверху он напоминал мозаичный орнамент: симметричные аллеи, клумбы и фонтаны, ровные ряды кустов и деревьев. Лишь в одной части симметрию нарушал газон, который протянулся полосой от самого замка к ограде парка. Вдоль газона росли розовые кусты. Они пышно цвели, такие темно-алые, что сверху казалось: там пролилась кровь.

Аника лихорадочно вглядывалась вниз. Газон был достаточно широким, но между замком и обрывом не больше двухсот метров, и замок помешает зайти на посадку плавно. Места в обрез, но выбора все равно не оставалось. Аника сделала последний полукруг, снижая скорость, и выровняла самолет вдоль посадочной.

Из двух зол — слишком короткой полосы и слишком крутого угла посадки — она все же выбрала первое. Она помнила, что одна из пулеметных очередей прошла низко и зацепила шасси. Наконец «Бюккер» коснулся земли и мягко покатился по траве, педалей управления самолет слушался лучше, чем рычагов. И все же на мгновение Анике показалось, что ей не удастся сбросить скорость. Розы за стеклом кабины сливались в алую полосу. Самолет несколько раз подпрыгнул, но остался в полосе, даже краем крыла не задел пышно цветущих роз, и поврежденное шасси держалось до последнего, подломилось только когда «Бюккер» затормозил. Он тяжело дрогнул последний раз и медленно завалился на бок. Несколько мгновений Аника ждала треска деревянного каркаса крыла, но не услышала. Самолет задыхался, как после долгого бега, и чихал дымом. К пару, который валил из радиатора, уже примешивался серый дым.

Аника заглушила двигатель и осторожно отстегнула ремни. Слева и они, и плотный брезент комбинезона пропитались темно-алым и пачкали пальцы, а когда Аника толкнула вверх дверцу, осторожно опираясь на здоровую правую руку, вылезла из кабины и спрыгнула с крыла, тело пронзила острая боль. Аника вцепилась в полотняную обшивку, чтобы не упасть. Лишь через пару минут она смогла выпрямиться и, прихрамывая, обойти «Бюккер», с восторгом и ужасом обнаружив, что он едва не ткнулся носом в зеленую изгородь, за которой лежала пропасть глубиной в несколько сот метров и мчался бурный ручей. Большая часть повреждений оказались пустяковыми, даже крыло, на которое завалился самолет, уцелело, но пули пробили трубку радиатора и подломилась правая стойка шасси. Приземлись Аника на авиабазе, «Бюккер» потребовал бы всего лишь среднего ремонта, пара дней и снова в небо, но отсюда Анике его не поднять.

Она похлопала «Бюккер» по прошитому пулеметной очередью брезентовому боку.

— Прости, малыш.

Она стянула кожаные перчатки, вытащила платок, свернула поплотнее и, прикусив губу, чтобы не закричать, прижала к ране. Сверху приложила перчатки и застегнула китель и комбинезон в надежде, что повязка удержится и остановит кровь. Немного лучше, чем совсем ничего.

Аника повернулась к замку.

***

Замок возвышался над цветущей розовой аллей, серый и безмолвный. Окна в широких арках выглядели безжизненными, открытые галереи пустовали. Аника задрала голову, чтобы рассмотреть одинокую башню. Замок не был похож на изящные игрушки безумного Людовика Баварского. Не походил он и на старинные донжоны, которые встречались в этих горах — большинство из них время превратило в развалины, но некоторые сохранились вполне неплохо и даже имели владельцев. Но этот замок казался другим.

«Увидишь, когда у тебя вырастут крылья».

Сбылись слова странного незнакомца, то ли обещание, то ли пророчество, которое Аника почти позабыла и считала игрой детского воображения. Ее вело, голова от слабости стала совсем легкой, и никакого удивления Аника не испытала. Да и, каким бы странным ни казался замок, куда еще ей было идти?

Густая зелень газона подступала прямо к широким ступеням замка, и Аника захромала к ним, оставляя за собой на траве алые капли, такие же алые, как розы на кустах.

Путь от ограды парка до замка, который при посадке представлялся опасно коротким, теперь оказался мучительно длинным, и к тому мгновению, когда Аника поднялась по ступеням, она уже не помнила, были ли двери открыты или закрыты, когда она отошла от «Бюккера». Сейчас они оказались широко распахнуты. Высокие створки покрывала резьба — символы, напомнившие Анике руны, а над аркой дверного проема она прочла высеченную в камне надпись на немецком: «Во имя высшего блага».

Пройдя под ней, Аника оказалась в просторном зале с колоннами. Широкие галереи уходили влево и вправо, две лестницы волнами поднимались вверх, а между ними вставал на дыбы дракон высотой в два человеческих роста, так искусно выточенный из белого мрамора, что Аника, на миг забыв обо всем, задумалась, как скульптор сумел найти равновесие и заставить статую замереть, хотя по всем законам природы, она должна была бы рухнуть и расколоться на куски. Если бы у Аники осталось больше сил, она подошла бы, чтобы выяснить это, но левая рука у нее совсем онемела, все тело пульсировало тупой болью и начинался жар. Аника огляделась. И галереи, и лестница были пусты, она не имела ни малейшего представления, куда ей идти. Если здесь были хозяева, встречать ее они не торопились. В зале стояла гулкая тишина.

— Эй! Есть кто живой? — крикнула Аника.

Голос эхом заметался под высоким сводом, и на миг ей показалось, что белые глаза дракона вспыхнули синим огнем, но только на миг. Раздалось тихое дребезжание, и словно из ниоткуда Анике под ноги выкатилась латунная пуговица, покрутилась под ногами и замерла, встав на ребро. Аника присела, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить раны, подняла пуговицу и положила себе на ладонь.

Это была ее пуговица! Летом 1917 года она носила курточку. Льняную курточку чудесного голубого цвета с синей оторочкой по рукавам и воротнику и с двумя рядами латунных пуговиц, на каждой из которых был орнамент в виде цветка шиповника. Всего пуговиц было шесть, и одну из них Аника потеряла. Может, в тот день, когда встретила незнакомца, а может, и позже… Аника провела пальцем по прохладной поверхности: пять лепестков, маленькая царапинка на краю.

Прохладная и тяжелая пуговица лежала у нее на ладони — и вдруг подпрыгнула, как живая, закрутилась и упала на пол. Откатилась на несколько метров и замерла, потом снова подпрыгнула на месте, словно ждала, что Аника пойдет за ней. Аника сделала пару неуверенных шагов, и пуговичка тут же покатилась дальше, мимо мраморного дракона к одной из широких лестниц.

Подниматься по лестнице оказалось тяжело. Дыхание вырывалось из груди с хрипом, и Анике пришлось держаться за перила. И все же она успевала смотреть по сторонам, разглядывала то узорную решетку перил в виде обвивших друг друга змей, то статую грифона в лестничном пролете. Еще час назад Аника смеялась, вспоминая свою детскую готовность видеть и принимать волшебство, но сейчас поняла, что она никуда не делась. Этот замок, обещанный ей когда-то, статуи чудовищ и звери и люди на гобеленах, которые оборачивались Анике вслед, — все ей казалось естественным. А может, у нее просто не было сил удивляться или пугаться.

Еще одна винтовая лестница змеей взбиралась вверх внутри башни. Анике пришлось несколько раз останавливаться и присаживаться на ступеньки, чтобы отдохнуть. Пуговичка тоже останавливалась и ждала, тихонько позвякивая о камень.

Наконец она подпрыгнула на последнюю ступеньку, и Аника поднялась на площадку, разделенную пополам стеной, часть которой составляла решетка из толстых металлических прутьев. За решеткой спиной к Анике стоял человек. Солнечный свет лился из узких зарешеченных окон и обрисовывал высокий темный силуэт. Аника подошла ближе, и человек развернулся на звук шагов.

— Я тебя узнала, — сказала Аника. — Здравствуй, Король Ольх.

— Здравствуй, докучливая магла, — усмехнулся человек в клетке.

Белые волосы падали на его лоб неопрятными прядями, лицо заросло короткой, тоже белой бородкой. И он носил теперь совсем не щегольской наряд, а бесформенный темный балахон, ноги его оказались босыми — узкие, не слишком чистые ступни. Только разноцветные глаза и острые скулы остались прежними.

— Все-таки ты обычный человек, — сказала Аника. — Ты состарился.

— Обычный? — полувопросительно повторил он, и Анике послышалась в его голосе искренняя обида. — Я обещал, что ты увидишь мой замок, когда заполучишь себе крылья. Я даже правильно рассчитал длину посадочной полосы. Надо сказать, ради этого пришлось нарушить гармонию парка. Но мои пророчества всегда сбываются. Даже досадно, до чего они точны. И вот ты, магла, — он показан на нее пальцем, — стоишь на вершине башни самого волшебного замка Европы и заявляешь мне, что я обычный.

Аника невольно улыбнулась его негодованию.

— Ладно, прости. Обычным тебя не назовешь. Но кто же ты такой? В сказках в башнях заточали прекрасных принцесс и злых волшебников.

Он рассмеялся и передразнил:

— В сказках. Вот ты вовсе не изменилась, разве что роста прибавила. Король Ольх! Мне снова смешно.

— Так как ты оказался в этой клетке? — спросила Аника.

Узник заложил руки за спину и ответил:

— Я проиграл войну.

Аника в последние годы видела многих потерпевших поражение, она сама только что проиграла бой, но никогда не видела, чтобы это признавали с такой гордостью. Она хотела спросить, чем же он так гордится. Но хотя облегчение оттого, что закончился бесконечный подъем по лестнице, и любопытство вызвали у нее прилив сил, она чувствовала себя совершенно больной. У нее не было времени на разговоры.

— Я ранена, — сказала она. — Мне нужен кто-то, кто сможет меня перевязать. Лекарства. Чистая постель.

Узник покачал головой.

— Здесь ничего не осталось, магла. Ни прислужников-цвергов, ни лекарств и зелий. Никого, кроме меня, запертого в клетке.

— Значит, я тебя выпущу.

Аника дернула решетку здоровой рукой, но та даже не дрогнула. И Аника не увидела ни замка, ни засова. Стальные прутья словно росли из каменной стены — ни зазора, ни следов цемента, который удерживал бы их в каменных пазах. Ржавчина металл тоже еще не тронула.

— Должны же быть ключи! — воскликнула она. — Их что, выбросили в пропасть? Или хоть какие-нибудь инструменты.

Кое-что нашлось бы в «Бюккере», но когда Аника представила путь до самолета и обратно, спуск и подъем по бесконечным лестницам, у нее подкосились колени. Она снова отчаянно дернула решетку, и по прутьями проскользнули едва заметные красные искорки.

— Ты все-таки глупая! — покачал головой узник. — Неужели ты думаешь, тебе под силу разрушить чары, которые сотворил один из самых могущественных волшебников на земле? — Он хмыкнул. — Теперь самый могущественный.

Усталость и слабость навалились с такой силой, что Аника едва слышала его голос. Одно она поняла совершенно ясно: помощи ей здесь не найти. Она стащила кожаный шлем, села на пол и запустила руку в волосы. Короткие пряди слиплись от пота. Перед глазами темнело. Еще немного, и она потеряет сознание. Вдруг она почувствовала, как цепкие пальцы сжали ее плечо. Боль ожгла и привела ее в чувство. Она подняла голову. Человек в клетке тоже опустился на колени возле решетки и протянул руку сквозь прутья.

— Не двигайся, — велел он.

Аника взглянула на его ладонь, которая лежала на вымоченном в крови рукаве комбинезона. Тонкие струйки золотистого тумана потянулись от его пальцев, окутывая ее плечо и грудь сиянием. Боль, онемение и слабость таяли в нем, как лед в теплой воде. По телу Аники прошла дрожь облегчения. Узник убрал руку и сел на полу, скрестив босые ноги.

— Спасибо, — сказала Аника.

Он опустил взгляд на испачканную кровью ладонь и поджал губы.

— Это лишь иллюзия благополучия. Я не могу тебя исцелить без волшебной палочки.

Иллюзия или нет, но боль и слабость ушли, и Анику охватила эйфория. Тело снова стало послушным и удобным, голова прояснилась, и вопросы готовы были хлынуть потоком.

— У тебя была волшебная палочка?

Узник приподнял уголок рта.

— О да, и еще какая.

— Ну вот! — Аника совсем развеселилась. — И стоит ли смеяться над детскими сказками? И на принцессу в башне ты не похож. Так ты был злым волшебником?

Разноцветные глаза узника блеснули.

— А ты была злой, Аника фон что-то там? — насмешливо спросил он.

Аника пожала плечами.

— Я была хорошим летчиком.

Она и сама удивилась, как легко сорвалось с губ это «была».

— Так почему тебя заперли в твоем же собственном замке? — спросила она.

— Я же сказал, — узник раздраженно дернул плечом, — я проиграл войну.

— С добрым волшебником? — усмехнулась Аника. — Или вас много?

— Меньше, чем вас, маглов.

— «Маглы» значит «не знающие магии»?

Он кивнул. Аника подумала о золотистом тумане, который смягчил ее боль, о заколдованной пуговичке. Об обвале в горах, о котором так быстро забыли. О мраморном драконе с синим пламенем в глазах. Способность к волшебству — куда более явное отличие, чем те, по которым ее учили презирать других. Наверное, для волшебников естественно считать себя выше тех, кто магии лишен — так Аника невольно смотрела сверху вниз на тех, у кого не было крыльев.

— Ты давно здесь заперт? — спросила она.

— Совсем недолго, если взглянуть на годы и годы, что мне предстоит провести здесь в полном одиночестве. Это даже забавно, что один из двоих последних, с кем мне доведется поговорить, — всего лишь любопытная магла. Но следующего визитера ждать долго, так что я рад немного поболтать.

Аника представила, что было бы, если бы она не нашла замок. Только она и искалеченный самолет, и никого вокруг. Она тоже была рада немного поболтать.

— И кто же будет следующим? — спросила она. — Еще один заблудившийся летчик?

— Нет, волшебник. И он меня убьет, — узник неожиданно рассмеялся. — О, после полувека тюрьмы это будет отменным развлечением.

— Если ты предвидишь будущее, как ты вообще сюда попал?

Его разноцветные глаза лихорадочно блеснули.

— В паутине предопределенности всегда можно отыскать ниточки, за которые можно потянуть и подтолкнуть судьбу куда тебе угодно. Я мог бы не сделать в моем саду посадочной полосы для самолета, мог бы не оставлять лазейки в чарах, скрывающих замок, и пророчество не сбылось бы, ты не увидела бы мой замок. Но это было простое пророчество. С другими играть сложнее.

Он склонился вперед и приблизил лицо к решетке.

— А может быть, — прошептал он, — я был всего лишь безумцем, которого одурманило собственное могущество. Может ли человеческий разум, даже гениальный, постичь, что такое судьба? Проследить все ее повороты и развилки?

— Ты жалеешь, что начал свою войну?

Беспокойство, которое охватило его, исчезло, как, бывает, налетает и тут же затихает ветер. Он опустил руки на колени и спросил:

— А ты жалеешь?

— Я-то никогда не пыталась дергать судьбу за ниточки. — Аника пожала плечами. — Я хотела строить самолеты и летать. Родись я в другой стране, я делала бы то же самое.

Левая рука снова начала неметь, а с рукава на каменный пол медленно капала кровь. Аника чувствовала ее медный запах.

— Но я рада, что не увижу окончательного поражения. Как ты думаешь, сколько осталось?

Он посмотрела узнику прямо в глаза, опасаясь, что он ей солжет. Но тот спокойно ответил:

— У тебя в груди две пули, одна из них скоро сдавит сосуд у самого сердца. Через час, вряд ли позднее.

К облегчению Аники, жалость в его голосе не звучала.

— Тебе страшно? — спросил он.

— Я привыкла. Когда вылетаешь на боевое задание, гораздо проще решить, что ты уже мертв. Попрощайся с жизнью, и тогда легче действовать так, чтобы ее сохранить.

— Неплохо для маглы. — Он одобрительно кивнул. — Не бойся смерти. Я заглядывал в ее владения. Там нет ничего, чего стоило бы бояться.

Аника прислонилась к решетке и прикрыла глаза. Ее клонило в сон, и она понимала, что когда уснет, то больше не проснется. Она не боялась, но оставшийся час казался до обидного коротким сроком. Такое расхожее выражение — «последний час», но Аника никогда не задумывалась над тем, как хотела бы провести свой.

В заколдованном замке, в обществе сумасшедшего провидца? Она выпрямилась и посмотрела на него.

— Знаешь что, волшебник… Как тебя, кстати, зовут?

— Геллерт.

— Я очень устала, чтобы говорить сама, Геллерт, — сказала она. — Но раз ты не против поболтать, может быть, расскажешь мне свою историю? В последние годы я об этом позабыла, но мне всегда нравились мрачные истории про волшебство.

— Что же, почему бы и нет, — неожиданно весело ответил Геллерт, и Аника подумала, что голос у него совсем не изменился с того дня много лет назад, когда они встретились в первый раз. Такой же молодой и звучный. — Начну с самого начала. «Жили трое братьев, и однажды они отправились путешествовать…»


End file.
